


Nightmare

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sadness, anguish, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: Draco saved Harry, Ron and Hermione from Malfoy manor. But Bellatrix still threw the knife.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	Nightmare

Hermione couldn’t believe what had happened. Her world was crumbling around her, just seconds ago she had been in her lovers warm embrace escaping hell in an instant that fell away. Life is fragile and it all hangs in a balance, things in her life had just tipped on end. These thoughts rushed through her mind as she crouched by his body and wept. 

Harry looked out the kitchen window of shell cottage at his best friend sitting broken on the ground her bushy head shaking as her chest heaved while sobs wracked through her body. Harry had known nothing of their relationship until they were kidnapped and taken to Malfoy manor. 

*flashback*

Expensive leather shoes tapped slowly down the dungeon stairs. The youngest Malfoy stepped around the corner and walked over to their prison cell. A tear trickled down his face. Hermione pulled herself into sitting position and gazed at Draco standing on the other side of the bars. 

“sorry” was the only thing he could muster before breaking down in tears. Hermione just smiled at him. 

“I love you.” She said it quietly with as much strength as she could muster. He walked over to the bars and grasped her hand. Everyone looked on in a shocked silence except Luna she seemed to have known all along. Draco and Hermione were oblivious to all the looks they only had eyes for each other. A sharp yell sounded from upstairs.

“Draco” The voice had an inconceivable amount of venom. He pulled his hand from hermione’s reluctantly and walked away through the dark, dank dungeon. 

Harry looked around the kitchen of shell cottage and out into the cloudy sky. Everything seemed just as it should be but it was far from that. His friend sat hunched over the body of his enemy crying her heart out for her lost love. 

Hermione knew her life was practically over. When he died her love died too. She felt bitter and resentful of continuing but knew she had to for his sake. He wanted her to leave him and have a real life but she knew she neither could nor would. Draco was her everything. Her heart strained in her chest she could feel the blood coursing through her as Draco’s hand in hers grew colder with each passing second life drained from him as her hopes faded.

*flashback*

The second Bellatrix threw the shining silver dagger he had pulled her close to him and gripped her hand tightly. He had shielded Hermione until his dying breath. He whispered with the last of his strength.

“I love you” just as the group apparted away to safety. Hermione wept harder as she remembered the events of two hours ago, every breath seared in her chest and pulled at her heart. Harry still stood virtually motionless by the window watching his friend pour her heart out but now Bill stood beside him. 

“Fleur should go and get her” He said quietly. “"she needs a warm cloak and a nip of brandy” Bill said to Harry before he walked away to find his wife. 

Fleur walked through her garden in the biting cold wind towards the witch cowering on the ground beside Draco’s bloodied body. 

“Hello” said Fleur quietly while patted hermione’s shoulder with her hand. “Come inside love, Bill will deal with him.” Her voice broke as she said the last part. Hermione just shrugged her hand away and cried harder. Fleur shook her lightly by the shoulders.

Hermione shifted in her sleep and whimpered catching the bedsheets up around her legs and twisting all over the place. She had woken Draco up a little while ago as she cried her heart out in her sleep. He lightly shook her by the shoulders praying she would wake up from her terrible nightmare. Her brown eyes seemed to fling open. As soon as she saw him she kissed him full on the lips and pulled him as close to her as possible. Draco looked down at her concertedly. 

“Were you having a nightmare, Love? He asked quietly concern wrinkling his brow. Tears streaked her cheeks as she hiccoughed. 

"you- were dead and gone and- bellatrix-" She started to cry again. He pulled her to him. He absently fingered the scar on his shoulder that Bellatrix’s knife had made years ago. Her eyes were drawn to his scar as soon as he started touching it. She gulped softly and stroked his shoulder tears still brimming over. Draco pushed her hair away from her face and hugged her tightly. 

"We are alright and we are here” He whispered. Soft wind fluttered the curtains and a few stars became visible. You could never be sure what was really a dream.


End file.
